


I'm sweaty Peko

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: "I'm sweaty Peko" AU, It's 4AM, Komaeda has pica, This fic is based on an inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pica: the persistent eating of substances such as dirt or paint that have no nutritional value.</p><p>In Komaeda's case, it was paper towels. Peko learned he has this the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sweaty Peko

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FUCKERS YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD RIGHT  
> WELL YOUR FUCKING WRONG  
> THE PRINCETTE IS BACK
> 
> Also Komaeda canonly has a lot of weird shit wrong with him. He's always sweaty and has pica. Save this kid gdi

Peko sighed, readjusting her back once again as she slowly walked down the halls of the hotel. The day was long and her limbs were exhausted from sword practice. Like a snake, she slithered across the uniquely patterned carpet of the strange building, her ruby red eyes occasionally flickering from one side to the other as she internally pondered about the people were here last on this mysterious island that called itself nothing other than Jabberwock Island.

The comforting sound of her own breath followed her like a stray animal, something that normally was afraid of her as she walked alone without her young master, who was off having a "Guy's Day" of his own. She was glad he was possibly safe, despite a tool like herself normally being attached to him at the hip. Sharply turning a corner, the silver-haired swordswoman let a gasp escape her lips. She found one of the many bathrooms of the hotel. A familiar, temporary flash of fear filled her heart, causing it to feel as if it was fluttering, or temporarily stopping for a brief moment time.

Nagito was perched between a sink and a trash can, with a roll of what seemed to be paper towels in his hands, however he got them was a mystery- unless he got them from the dispenser itself. Which, knowing Nagito, was a possibility, because of one of his few illnesses, he had a rare eating disorder where he would eat strange items like, but not limited to, video games, hair, an empty seashell and a (trademarked) Monokuma coin, and not paper towels.

Peko Pekoyama opened her mouth to speak for a brief moment, before noticing two things. One, Nagito looked like he hadn't slept in days. Two, he also looked quite...wet. Maybe he went for a swim or something.The albino boy ceased his chewing of the paper towels to announce a soon to be dreaded three words from his quivering, assumingly poisonous lips.

"I'm sweaty Peko.."

For some reason, those words gave the pepper-haired girl the animalistic instinct to make like the lightning and bolt from the situation. Drawing a strong breath, she found herself quickly turning a heel and turning in the other direction. Then she took one step, than another, then that step turned into a quick jog, and that turned into a full-fledged sprint, which melted into a run. She ran far as she could from Komaeda, and didn't bother looking back.


End file.
